Fabulous Life
by BlackFireGoddess
Summary: When all the turns in life seem to blur, one wrong turn may make everything right. Following your heart just might work for once.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Summary:** When all the turns in life seem to blur, one wrong turn may make everything right. Following your heart just might work- for once.

**Fabulous Life**

She stumbled into her doorway, clutching at her newly broken heel. "Great," she sighed. Pulling off the damaged shoe, she threw it across the room into her plush navy couch. She followed the shoe's path and plopped down onto the couch. She ran her fingers through the hair. Glancing over to the kitchen, she smiled. "Chocolate-Banana ice cream, anyone?" A shuffle in the corner made her jump.

"Hey, baby! How was your day?"

Her small dog barked at her and she scratched his ears. After kissing his head, she stood and pulled off her other shoe. "Best quality my ass..." She threw the freezer door open and glanced at the ice cream. Groaning, she grabbed the TV dinner and flicked open the microwave. Kagome had one of the worst days of her life. Her boss was bitchy again, but it wasn't the usual bitchy. This time he went far enough to fire five people. Luckily, she survived thanks to a massive amount of ass-kissing. She and a select other few. She needed a new job– badly.

The annoying beeping that signified her gourmet dinner was served went off. "All hail the twenty-first century." She padded to the couch once more with her one and only love, Riley. "Maybe I need a hobby," she paused thoughtfully. "I could learn how to play an instrument!" Hanging her head, she poked some food in between her lips. "Maybe I just need a new job." Her dog began snoring and shifted on the floor beside her. "Yeah, you know what," she started, determined. "I _am_ going to get a new job. A good one, too." She flicked her fork at his sleeping form. "I'll start looking tomorrow."

She walked into her large bedroom, she sighed, thinking how it was too large for just one person. She had always been well off. Her father was a multi-millionaire. No surprise there. She wanted to make it on her own. Well, big deal. She changed her last name and moved to New York, hoping she could find her own identity. Boy, was she wrong. All she found was high rent, dirt ball men, and annoying bosses who nagged her left and right. _And_ in all this time she hasn't found one decent restaurant! Everything is fast food this, fast food that. No one just sits and enjoys anything. Maybe she was just used to the amazingly slow life in Georgia. Everything was so quiet down there. "Hm... oh yeah, that's why I left."

She slipped out of her blazer and peeled off her skirt. She scanned her closet for something casual as she unbuttoned her dress shirt. She grabbed one of her few white, loose, comfortable shirt, a cerulean pea coat, and a pair of jeans. "Hey, baby, I'm going on a walk." A high-pitched bark was her only reply.

"Snow is lovely." She pulled her jacket tighter around her, holding in whatever warmth she had. Luckily, she lived in a apartment complex right beside a park. Thanks to daddy dearest, by the way. She guessed she wasn't meant to support herself. When her dad dies, is she just going to say, "No, keep it. I want to be my own person." Hah, fat chance. She does her own laundry, her own dishes. What more could she do? Oh yeah, well, besides paying her own bills. She ran her fingers through her hair again. The sun was setting and a shade of orange cascaded over her head.

"Now I remember why I moved." She opened her arms and began spinning in the park. She stopped spinning when she got too dizzy to stand. She made her way toward a stable looking bench. She laughed and threw her arms over her head. "Life is good. Hear that, James? Life is good!" James was her boss, in case you were wondering. James and all his moods. She shook her head and closed her eyes. Hoping she could catch a snowflake, she stuck her tongue out. A chuckle coming from next to her aroused a startling hop on her part. She cleared her throat and glanced up at the man standing next to her. He extended his arm toward her and smirked a bit. She gave him a tentative glance, but took the outstretched hand anyway. "Miroku Parker."

Kagome smiled up at him, cheeked tinted pink from embarrassment and the wind chill. He was average height and had short, cropped hair. It was tastefully messy atop his rather heart-shaped head. He had deep blue eyes and a charming smile. Hid slick suit was fitted and was a shade of blue to rival his eyes. He looked quite nice. "Kagome," she smiled coyly, not giving him her last name. He nodded, smiling that suave smile of his.

"Miroku, where the hell are you?" A shrill voice was screaming. Miroku winced; she noticed. "A friend of yours?"

Miroku shook his head, exasperated. "Over here, mother dearest!"

A tall male with short blonde hair, similar to Miroku's, was stomping over. He didn't look happy. "Don't go wandering off like that, you stupid..." The blonde noticed Miroku's company and paused. His eyebrow rose and he glared at Miroku. "Would you stop doing this," he hissed under his breath. Miroku shrugged and rolled his head toward Kagome. "Well, I must be off. But, I'm sure we'll meet again." He smiled warmly at her and, despite Kagome's horrid day, she smiled back with equal intensity.

And maybe life isn't so terrible after all.


End file.
